This invention relates in general to peripheral device driver technology and, more particularly, to a system and method for installing a device driver from a website.
Most modern operating systems lay the burden of providing device drivers on the device vendors. Device drivers are software that allow the operating system to communicate with and control hardware devices. Typical hardware devices which require device drivers include printers, scanners, and storage devices.
When a user wishes to communicate with a new device from a client, a driver must first be obtained, installed on the client, and configured. Only after this process has been completed may the client use the device within the context of the client""s operating system.
This process is further complicated when the operating system of the client requires additional software that allows the device driver to properly communicate with the operating system. Before installing device drivers, the required communication software must be installed on the client.
The process of obtaining all of the required software and drivers then installing and configuring each is often cumbersome and intimidating for a typical computer user.
According to principles of the present invention, a system and method install a device driver for a device. A browser is used to browse to a website where a driver resides. The browser downloads executable code. Either the browser or a user provides the executable code information about the device. The executable code builds a list of available drivers for the device from the drivers stored at the driver website. Either the executable code or a user selects a driver from the list of drivers for the device. The executable code downloads the selected driver and stores it locally. The executable code then installs the selected driver.
According to further principals of the present invention, the executable code also installs all required software for allowing communication with the device.
Other objects, advantages, and capabilities of the present invention will become more apparent as the description proceeds.